pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
MW 3
Este es el episodio 3 de Los Mad Warriors by Ponikemon lover Historia Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png En el episodio anterior los recien nombrados Mad Warriors vencieron a un maloso que aparecio por ahi, ahora se enfrentaran a el guardian de la gema Protecnica, Pyro. Archivo:Cara de Scyther Xade.png Oh, venga! Nos cargamos a un asesino siniestro y psicopatata y ahora nos tenemos que enfrentar a un guardian... Archivo:Cara de Darmanitan by Diamond.png Y no solo eso! Ademas que tendreis que vencerme y cojer la Gema Pirotecnica atravesando un Rio de Lava n.n Archivo:Cara de Squirtle.png El suelo se abre y aparece un pozo con lava entre Los Mad Warriors y Darmanitan. Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin_Amber_Asustada.png QUEH? Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin_Amber_Pensando.png Estamos jodidos... Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png Habla por ti, yo me transformo en un Pokémon volador y solucionado (yaoming) Archivo:Cara de Swellow.png Os veo en el otro lado... *Se va volando* Archivo:Cara de Scyther Xane Enfadado.png DITTO!! TE ESTARÍA ENSEÑANDO EL DEDO CORAZON, SI TUVIERA UNO!! Archivo:Cara de Partat Blaze Pokerface.pngArchivo:Cara de Purrloin Amber Pokerface.png ...... Archivo:Cara_de_Partat_Blaze_Feliz.png No pasa nada, solo hay que saltar entre las rocas asi *Llega a la otra orilla sin problemas* Archivo:Cara de Scyther Xade Pokerface.png Debe de ser dios... Archivo:Cara_de_Partat_Blaze.png Y ahora... Archivo:Cara_de_Partat_Blaze Enfadado.png VAS A MORIR!! ESPARTAA!! *Se abalanza contra Darmanitan* Archivo:Cara de Darmanitan by Diamond.png Gancho alto *Le clava la cabeza en el techo* Archivo:Cara_de_Partat_Blaze_Feliz.png Soy un clavo!! *Se cae al suelo* Archivo:Cara_de_Partat_Blaze.png Ah si que tenia que destruirte Archivo:Cara de Darmanitan by Diamond.png Destruye esto *Le empuja a la lava* Archivo:Cara de Partat Blaze Pokerface.png Quem....Quema... Archivo:Cara de Sigilyph.png Mientras, en el otro lado.... Archivo:Cara de Scyther Xade.png No deberiamos hacer algo? Archivo:Cara De Purrloin Amber.png Ah vale, tengo un plan: Tu cojes carrerilla y corres a toda velocidad. Si eres muy rapido, anda por la pared derecha como hacen en Naruto. Yo mientras usare mis garras para ir por la izquierda. Archivo:Cara de Scyther Xade Feliz.png Vale! *Coje carrerilla* 3...2...1... Archivo:Cara de Moltres.png Xade sale ha toda velocidad y... se cae a la lava Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther_Xane_Asustado.png OH DIOS QUEMA!! Archivo:Cara_de_Partat_Blaze.png No, enserio? ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Emolga.png Mientras, Amber Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin_Amber_Feliz.png *Avanzando por la pared sin problemas* ♪ Hey I Just meet you, and this is crazy but heres my number, so call me maybe? ♫ Archivo:Cara de Darmanitan by Diamond.png No me gustan los gatos!! Lanzallamas!! Archivo:Cara De Purrloin Amber.png *Lo esquiva con arte* Atrevete a darme con tu Puño fuego... Archivo:Cara de Darmanitan by Diamond.png Encantado... Puño fue- Eh!? DONDE ESTA!? Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin_Amber_Ilusionada.png *Detras de Pyro con la gema en la cola* MIAAU Esto debe valer unos 100.000.000 Pokes Archivo:Cara de Darmanitan by Diamond.png Tu ganas, pero esta no *Le agarra a Amber por el cuello y le quita la gema* Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin_Amber.png *Adorabilidad activada* No haras daño a un gatito, verdad? Archivo:Cara de Darmanitan by Diamond.png Juguemos al Béisbol.... Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin_Amber_Pensando.png Sh*t Archivo:Cara de Darmanitan by Diamond.png TRAGA LAVA!! *Le lanza al pozo de lava* Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin_Amber_Asustada.png AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *Cae en la cabeza de Blaze* Archivo:Cara_de_Blaze_Shock.png Q...Que...? Archivo:Cara_de_Partat_Blaze.png Que pasa? Porque estoy en la lava? Porque llevo un pañuelo si hace calor? Donde esta Shinx? Archivo:Cara de Scyther Xade Triste.png Si que le has dado fuerte en la cabeza... Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin_Amber_Pensando.png Sep.... Archivo:Cara de Fearow.png Venga ya! Esto sale en su pagina... Archivo:Cara de Darmanitan by Diamond.png Y ahora quien va a luchar conmigo? Archivo:Cara_de_Partat_Blaze.png Yo mismo Archivo:Cara de Darmanitan by Diamond.png Enserio, contra mi? Bueno, da igual, que empieze el combate! Hechos importantes * Los Mad Warriors y Pyro, el guardian del templo, combaten por la Gema Pirotecnica * Blaze cambia de personalidad al ser golpeado por la cara de Amber Curiosidades * Amber canta "Call me Maybe?" * Es el episodio con mas Links Categoría:MW Categoría:Episodios